


Razones por las cuales la vida de Remus Lupin no es una película de Hollywood

by AtlSaints9405



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, No war, Sirius broke remus heart, Sirius rompió el corazón de Remus, amistad merodeadora, no está voldemort
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlSaints9405/pseuds/AtlSaints9405
Summary: Si había algo que Remus agradecía de tener una vida mitad muggle y mitad mágica era que podía acceder fácilmente a las maravillas creadas por los seres no mágicos. Una de las creaciones que Remus disfrutaba más era el cine. Para su desgracia (y en algunos casos suerte), la vida no era nada parecido a lo que se mostraba en las pantallas y Remus lo tenía muy, muy claro.





	1. Razón n1: Las mañanas

**Razones por las cuales la vida de Remus Lupin no es una película de Hollywood**

Si había algo que Remus agradecía de tener una vida mitad muggle y mitad mágica era que podía acceder fácilmente a las maravillas creadas por los seres no mágicos. Una de las creaciones que Remus disfrutaba más era el cine: entrar a las salas oscuras con palomitas, una gaseosa tan dulce que sería imposible tragarla en situaciones normales y barritas de regalos; y pasar noches enteras viendo películas de terror, históricas, musicales o romances.

Cada detalle de ir al cine era asombroso. Así sea con sus padres, a quienes les gustaba ver películas románticas cursis; con sus amigos no mágicos, ellos eran muy del estilo terror lo más sangriento posible; e incluso solo. James, Sirius y Peter eran conscientes de su gran pasión por el séptimo arte lo habían acompañado un par de veces a la sala oscura. Fueron a ver Star Wars. Sirius y James no dejaron de gemir excitados por cada una de las escenas y, en su regreso a la casa de James, imitaron las acciones de los Jedi con los sables de luz.

Lo que más le gustaba de esas salas era que podía ver la película e imaginarse que cada uno de los detalles que pasaban eran su vida, que alguna persona en el mundo entendía cómo se sentía y lo iba a aceptar como era, y que podría tener un final feliz. Claro, muchas películas no tenían nada similar a un final feliz, pero esas no eran a las que Remus se refería cuando soñaba con un mundo como las películas.

Para su desgracia la vida no era nada parecido a lo que se mostraba en las pantallas y Remus lo tenía muy, muy claro.

 

**_Razón n1: Las mañanas_ **

_En las películas los personajes principales se despertaban de dos formas a) con el cabello perfecto y sin nada en la cara o b) con un caos en la cabeza._

Remus se levantó de la cama intentando quitarse el dolor de espalda, había dormido mientras terminaba el trabajo de pociones y el libro, de alguna forma indescriptible, se acomodó justo debajo de su columna y por si eso no fuese poco el borde del libro chuzaba su hueso de forma consistente. Ahogó una maldición cuando el dolor aumento exponencialmente al bajar de la cama y se sorprendió por la ruidosa risa de Sirius Black sentado sobre su cama.

–¿Te parece divertido?

–Sí…–Sirius, como todo protagonista de película, estaba tan arreglado que parecía haberse levantado de la cama a maquillarse. Remus sabía que su amigo no necesitaba eso; él era de las pocas personas que tenían lograban verse bien en cualquier ocasión, incluso al levantarse

–Bien–respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. El simple hecho de que comience el día con dolor de cabeza, no quería decir que las horas que quedaban serán terribles

–Moony, tienes baba en la cara–Sirius hizo un ademán de acercarse para limpiarlo, pero, al ver la cara de Remus, se pasó la mano por la mejilla izquierda–no es que se vea mal, pero…–volvió a pasarse la mano por la mejilla

–Oh…–corrió hacia el baño. Sirius tenía razón, se había despertado con una buena cantidad de baba en su mejilla. Pensaría que era vergonzoso, si no fuera porque sus mejores amigos eran las únicas personas que lo podían ver. Se miró en el espejo y revisó si debía arreglarse algo antes de bañarse.

A pesar de su comparación con Sirius Black, el despertar de Remus no era caótico: su cabello estaba aplastado por llevar tanto tiempo sobre la almohada, su cara tenía pequeñas marcas causadas por las hojas regadas en el desorden que era su cama, sus ojos ya no estaban rojos y ahora tenían un saludable color blanco.

Remus no era una persona súper mañanera, pero al menos tenía un decente despertar.

–¡Moon…!

Si alguien entre los merodeadores era malo para levantarse temprano, ese era James Potter.

–¿En serio? –preguntó al salir del baño, cuando vio que su cuarto se había convertido en un campo de batalla, otra vez.

Peter ya se había despertado y para ese momento observaba toda la escena como si fuese lo más divertido que había visto en su vida. Sirius colgaba de cabeza en el aire con su ropa completamente mojada y gritaba por auxilio a quienes le rodeaban. Lo que hubiese funcionado si él no estuviese cubierto por un, muy efectivo, hechizo casco burbuja que evitaba la salida del sonido. James seguía con la cabeza sobre la cama y sostenía su varita con los ojos cerrados, como si no considerara que valiese la pena mantenerse despierto mientras embrujaba a su amigo.

Remus estaba acostumbrado a ese ruidoso despertar y tácitamente él había sido el elegido para detener todo tipo de tortura por parte de James. Con un movimiento de varita, bajó a Sirius del aire y le quitó el hechizo de casco burbuja; lanzó una mirada enojada a James, que para ese punto ya había levantado su cabeza preguntándose qué había ocurrido con el maravilloso hechizo que hizo a Sirius.

–Moony, gracias–Sirius corrió hacia él, como si Remus no lo salvase de James casi diariamente. Asintió

–No es nada, solo quiero un lugar tranquilo donde cambiarme por primera vez desde que estoy en Hogwarts–sonrió lo suficiente como para que sus amigos supieran que estaba bromeando

Los tres chicos sonrieron y todos se acomodaron en sus camas mirando hacia sus respectivos techos, esa era una tradición que tenían los domingos en la mañana desde primer año.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? –James inició

–Hay salida a Hogsmeade ¿no? Podemos ir a Zonko y comprar bombas fétidas…–Peter dijo desde su cama

–Tenemos una buena cantidad de bombas aquí

–tenemos una buena cantidad de productos de Zonko aquí. Recuérdenme ¿por qué no los estamos utilizando?

–Porque, después de nuestra última broma al club de Slug, la profesora McGonagall está encima de nosotros

–Oh…–Sirius murmuró–qué mal, ¿por qué no nos quedamos aquí?

–Quedé en verme con Lisa después de estar con ustedes

–¿Lisa? –Sirius negó con la cabeza, horrorizado– ¿Peter, nos abandonarás por una mujer?

–Creo que eso es máxima traición merodeadora–James le siguió el juego

El pequeño Peter se sonrojó avergonzado e intentó cubrirse con la almohada, pero James ya estaba apuntando con la varita hacia el rubio y levantó la almohada.

–Levántate, Peter–James dijo burlonamente–serás juzgado. Los cargos son: alta traición, abandono en el campo de batalla y…–pensó un momento–poner en peligro a tus compañeros

–¿Q… q… qué? –Peter tartamudeó mientras se levantaba

–Párate en la mitad–Sirius dijo seriamente. Peter miró a Remus, quien observaba el intercambio divertido, en busca de ayuda

–Peter Pettigrew–James comenzó, solemnemente–, se te acusa de traición a la patria, abandono en el campo de batalla y poner en peligro a tus compañeros soldados ¿cómo te declaras por este crimen?

–¿I… inocente?

–Bien, comenzaremos el juicio. ¿la defensa tiene algo para decir? –los dos chicos miraron a Remus. Sin que él lo supiera, fue elegido como el defensor de Peter

–No, la defensa no tiene más que agregar

–Que se acerque el acusado–James movió una silla y la señaló a Peter–¿Qué estuvo haciendo el pasado sábado 13 de octubre?

–Fui al primer partido de Quidditch con mis amigos, el Gryffindor/Slytherin, luego celebramos con un poco de cerveza de mantequilla

–¿Y después?

–Me fui con Lisa a la sala común de Hufflepuff a la fiesta de victoria de ellos tras el partido ante Ravenclaw

–¿Mientras tus amigos celebraban el triunfo de tu casa? –Sirius parecía insultado

–No creí que me necesitaran

–Pues claro que lo hacían–James exclamó insultado. Remus rodó los ojos, nunca había visto a un juez más parcial

–¿Y la semana pasada?

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué hizo la semana pasada?

–Oh…–Peter se sonrojó–era San Valentín y quería hacer algo especial con Lisa, por si... nos castigaban esta semana

–¿Y dónde la llevó?

–A la Casa de los gritos–Peter miró al suelo, parecía avergonzado por ello

–¿Podría decir la importancia de la casa de los gritos, para que todos entiendan la magnitud de lo que hizo? –Sirius le preguntó, aunque sus ojos estaban fijados en Remus arrogantemente

–Allí es donde pasamos las lunas llenas y celebramos cosas importantes

–¿Quiénes, Lisa y tú?

–No, mis amigos y yo–Peter tragó saliva

–Del uno al diez, qué tan enojados estaban sus amigos

–Objeción–interrumpió–, ¿cómo Peter va a saber los sentimientos de sus amigos?

–Bien, ¿le gritaron por esa traición?

–Un poco

–¿Tuvo sexo con ella?

–No…–Peter gimió horrorizado

–Entonces quiere decir que utilizó el espacio de sus amigos y ni siquiera hizo algo importante

–Ella no es así–gimió insultado–Lisa es especial para mí

–Bien…–Sirius miró hacia todos–hoy, ¿qué hizo?

–Solo les dije que quedé con Lisa para encontrarnos en Hogsmeade esta semana

–¿Y los iba a dejar solos?

–Ahm… ¿sí?

–Genial–Sirius miró a Remus con una sonrisa arrogante–la defensa descansa

–Peter –Remus se levantó de su puesto sabiendo que cualquier cosa que dijera no serviría para mucho–, quién es Lisa

–Mi novia

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? Y cómo comenzaron a salir

–Hace un año la invité a la final de Quidditch, Gryffindor iba a jugar contra Ravenclaw; James participaría como cazador y ustedes…–se pasó la mano por el cuello sin saber si debía incluir lo obvio–ya saben.

–Te sentías solo y quisiste alguien que te acompañara

–Objeción–Sirius interrumpió–el abogado lo está guiando

–Lo siento–Remus miró a Sirius enojado–, ¿ella aceptó ir contigo?

–Sí y nos hicimos novios en ese momento

–¿Puedes repetir la fecha de la final Gryffindor/Ravenclaw?

–24 de abril

–Y hoy ¿qué día es?

–21 de abril

–Prácticamente su aniversario

–Uhm…–ahora Peter estaba más avergonzado que nunca–sí

–¿Vas a celebrar tu aniversario con ella? –Remus preguntó intentando mantenerse serio, aunque estaba muy tentado a abrazar a su amigo para felicitarlo

–Sí

–¿Por eso nos vas a dejar plantados?

–Sí

–¿Y por qué no lo haces la próxima semana?

–Porque es la final–Peter dijo horrorizado

–¿Y con quien vas a pasar ese día?

–Con ustedes

Remus vio a James y Sirius asentir perturbados hacia el pequeño rubio que sonreía en medio del grupo. Peter ahora estaba confiado de que saldría de ese problemón y que no tendría algún castigo ridículo como lavar la ropa interior de todos durante lo que queda de vida escolar, o hasta que se casaran.

Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de James.

–Ehm… bien–dijo suavemente–el acusado es declarado inocente

–Moony, ya lo tenía atrapado ¿por qué tenías que protegerlo?

–Porque cada quien tiene derecho a un juicio justo, Sirius

–Lo bueno es que ahora sabemos que va a joder con Lisa

Las orejas de Peter se pusieron rojas y miró hacia Sirius enojado. Remus negó con la cabeza. Si el pequeño chico decidía hechizarlo, él no iba a detenerlo. Más bien le ayudaría un poco. James fue quien intervino, incluso antes de que Peter levantase su varita en contra de Sirius.

–Peter, tranquilo. Él está bromeando–miró a su mejor amigo–, ¿verdad?

–Sí–se encogió de hombros–no sabía que fueses tan sensible

–Cállate–James siseó hacia su mejor amigo

–Voy a bañarme–Remus ignoró la pelea y la dejó en manos de James, él era el único que podía controlar los daños que Sirius y Peter producen al discutir.

Desde que Peter llegó de las vacaciones de fiestas donde presentó a Lisa con sus padres se había vuelto una costumbre para ellos, Sirius no parecía entender que Peter tuviese una novia seria a quien rendir cuentas y no perdía oportunidad para enojar a su amigo con sus opiniones estúpidas.

Remus se encerró en el baño mientras escuchaba los siseos de sus amigos. Se podía imaginar todas las ridiculeces en el intercambio. Sirius sería el primero en atacar, diría algo como: “si Peter se comporta como una niña, no es mi culpa” y James volvería a mandarlo a callarse sin intervenir mucho más. Peter respondería con un “es mi novia; si tú tratas a tus novios de esa forma, no es mi culpa, pero a ella no la metas en tus problemas para relacionarte con las personas”. En algún punto Sirius terminaría con un “¿ahora que sales con una Huffle te crees el Dios de las relaciones?” y bufaría divertido.

En algún momento saldría su nombre. Siempre lo hacía, era el mejor ataque de Peter. Remus tenía que mantenerse lo más alejado posible cuando ese momento llegara o esperar que, por primera vez, James detuviese las batalla antes de ese instante.

Escuchó un portazo en el exterior y los siseos terminaron, lo más posible era que Sirius se hubiese cansado de discutir y ya no estuviese en modo para hablar con cualquiera.

 

Hacía un año ellos no despertaban así, el drama merodeador quedaba guardado para las noches con alcohol. El resto del tiempo ellos se mantenían en una, relativamente, pacifica situación de amigos. Aunque, después de las vacaciones de verano, todo cambió para ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, después de mucho tiempo, publico un FF de Harry Potter. Por si fuera poco, un Remus/Sirius y de varios capítulos. Espero que les guste y tengan un gran día.


	2. Razón n2: las fiestas

_En las películas, las fiestas postpartido tenían un montón de personas invitadas: conocidos, desconocidos, universitarios, algunos adultos que fracasaron estrepitosamente, algunos que no lo hicieron, policías y un gran grupo de chicos con togas. Las fiestas en la casa Gryffindor no podían alejarse más a esa concepción.  Primero, porque no podían invitar a tantas personas cuando las otras tres casas estarían lo suficientemente envidiosas como para no asistir y, en caso de que no lo estuvieran, la profesora McGonagall jamás lo permitiría._

 

Gryffindor ganó la copa de las casas después de ocho años consecutivos de victoria Ravenclaw y James Potter fue el capitán que llevó a la casa del león a ese triunfo. Los estudiantes con túnicas rojas o con pequeñas muestras de su apoyo a Gryffindor celebraban por todas partes, los rayos rojos brillaban alrededor de ellos, las personas coreaban canciones de apoyo al equipo y algunos valientes corrían hacia los jugadores y los abrazaban.

Desde su precaria ubicación, Remus podía ver que James estaba feliz. Todavía no había bajado de su escoba y sobrevolaba el campo dando vueltas a la bufanda Gryffindor que un chico de segundo le había prestado, no hay que decir que la profesora McGonagall estaba demasiado distraída con la victoria Gryffindor como para regañar a su cazador estrella. La buscadora, una chica de tercero llamada Josephine y una de las nuevas adquisiciones post–ser–humillados–por–Ravenclaw-en-la-liga-anterior, estaba en las mismas que James, volaba por el aire con la Snitch en mano y gritando a voz alta el himno de Gryffindor.

Abajo se encontraban los otros jugadores: la profesora McGonagall abrazaba a un muy sonrojado Gerhard Vance, el guardián del equipo que se graduaría este año. Los dos golpeadores sonreían amablemente a un grupo de chicos de primero que intentaban conversar con ellos, pero estaban demasiado avergonzados como para decir alguna palabra. Y las dos cazadoras hablaban con unos chicos y les daban sonrisas que alentaban a que en un futuro ocurriría algo con ellos.

–Lisa y yo vamos a la sala común–murmuró Peter a su lado–¿nos acompañas?

Negó.

–Voy a esperar a Sirius

Ambos rubios intercambiaron una mirada preocupada

–Cuídate ¿sí? –Lisa le sonrió amablemente. Remus sonrió tenso ¿qué debía decir a algo como eso?

Peter asintió bruscamente y fue junto a su novia.

No faltó mucho para que la gente comenzara a dispersarse y el estadio se vaciara. Los jugadores fueron a las duchas a arreglarse para la fiesta que habría en la torre Gryffindor. Los profesores fueron a sus oficinas (probablemente la profesora McGonagall estaba presumiendo a sus colegas la victoria de su casa). Los estudiantes de las otras casas querían irse y, tal vez, arreglarse para unirse a la fiesta de victoria, menos los Ravenclaw porque ellos habían perdido la final y lo único que querían era regodearse en su propia vergüenza. Y los Gryffindor querían tener la sala común preparada para recibir a los campeones y al trofeo.

Remus intentó quedarse en su puesto a esperar a Sirius, pero su ímpetu desaparecía conforme el sol se ocultaba y la luna comenzaba a adornar el cielo llenándolo de un terrible frio que calaba sus huesos.

Bajó hasta salir de las gradas sintiéndose un pendejo por creer que Sirius lo iría a buscar e insultándose a sí mismo por ser tan patético de _querer_ que lo hiciera. Procuró acumular toda la furia hacia Sirius y se prometió decírselo cuando volviera a verlo. Incluso, cuando era consciente que todo su enojo desaparecería en el momento en que viese a su amigo sonreírle ampliamente, con una de esas sonrisas de _todos los dientes_ que cubrían su cara cuando intentaba animarlo. En ese instante, él volvería a sentirse especial porque sabía que esa sonrisa era solo de él y ni James, Peter y mucho menos sus múltiples parejas podrían robársela.

Subió las escaleras hacia la torre Gryffindor y se detuvo cuando vio a Sirius parado frente a él. Se veía avergonzado y cansado, como si hubiese corrido un maratón durante años. Se preocupó, quiso preguntarle si se encontraba bien, aunque sabía que ese no era su lugar. Sirius no había sido quien se quedó esperando durante horas a que él apareciera, tampoco fue quien tuvo que recorrer todo el camino completamente solo y mucho menos quien caminó durante la noche a la sala común. Sirius estaba en el deber de pedirle perdón y mostrar que se preocupaba por él. Remus no podía hacerlo todo en su relación. Y aun así se sentía en el deber de hacerlo.

–Lo siento–Sirius dijo con voz cansada–lo siento mucho, Moony. Peter me dijo que estabas en la cancha esperándome, pero yo creí que… lo siento, debí haberte dicho que me iría directo y lo siento

–Tranquilo–Remus miró al suelo–, nunca me dijiste que debía esperarte, yo lo supuse erróneamente

–Y lo siento–Sirius pasó la mano sobre sus hombros y lo abrazó con los brazos, las piernas, la cabeza, la boca, los ojos, todo el cuerpo, de esa forma que solo Sirius lo abrazaba a él–lo siento

–Te digo que no fue nada

–Estás frío–pasó la mano por su espalda

–Siempre estoy frío

–No tanto como hoy–susurró contra su oído, Remus tuvo que suprimir el vergonzoso suspiro que estaba por salir de su boca

–Creo que deberíamos regresar a la sala común

–Claro que sí–Sirius se alejó de él y sonrió de _esa forma_ –, ¿está todo bien entre nosotros?

–Por supuesto

–Genial–el pelinegro tomó su mano y comenzó a correr hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Remus sentía la palma de su mano húmeda y odiaba lo ridículo que se sentía con ello. Seguro Sirius también lo notaba solo que no quería decirle nada solo para que no se sintiera avergonzado.

–Expelliarmus–Sirius dijo rápidamente y el cuadro se abrió–pasa–le dio paso y Remus entró rápidamente a la sala común, que para ese punto ya estaba llena de personas celebrando–nos vemos

Desapareció entre el mar de gente.

Remus no estuvo mucho tiempo solo. Lili Evans, la hermosa pelirroja con la que James estaba encaprichado, se acercó a él con una sonrisa y ambos iniciaron una conversación sobre los exámenes que se acercaban y lo que harían cuando salieran de vacaciones, la chica era una hija de muggles así que era muy probable que ellos hicieran cosas similares durante sus vacaciones.

Ambos comenzaron a charlar desde el año pasado, durante las rondas compartidas que tenían casi todos los días. Al inicio lo hacían sobre temas básicos como las clases, el clima y algunos apuntes; y, con el tiempo, las pláticas se hicieron más personales como sus gustos y sus familias viviendo en el mundo muggle.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras amigo de Evans? –James se acercó a Remus mientras este tomaba dos cervezas de mantequilla. Estuvo junto a Lili durante casi toda la fiesta en uno de los sofás que estaban en la esquina. De vez en cuando se unían algunas personas a acompañarlos, pero en ese momento estaban solos.

–¿Qué?

–Ya sabes–señaló a la chica pelirroja–¿son muy amigos?

–¿Quieres unirte?

–¿Qué? –esa perspectiva aterró a James

–Ya sabes, venir con nosotros y hablar un rato

–No creo que sea buena idea… Evans me odia

–No creo que te odie–le animó–. Ven, te va a encantar

Remus fue quien guio a James a través del mar de chicos Gryffindor y lo acomodó a su lado mientras Lili los miraba sin saber cuál sería el plan de los chicos.

–Lili, ¿tienes problema si James se une a nosotros?

La chica levantó una ceja e inspeccionó al pelinegro.

–no–se encogió de hombros–. Siempre y cuando no me invite a una cita

James se removió en su puesto y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en lugar de lo que sea que pensó decir, salió algo muy parecido a un graznido. Remus sintió un poco de lástima por su amigo, siempre mostraba una actitud confiada cuando se trataba de Evans, pero era más que evidente que nunca creyó que una cercanía como esa fuera posible.

–Buen partido el de hoy, Potter

–Ehm… sí… quiero decir, gracias

Lili y Remus intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

–¿Qué vas a hacer estas vacaciones, Potter?

–Ehm… ¿quieren algo de tomar? –James se levantó como si tuviese un resorte en el trasero–. Voy a buscar unas cervezas de mantequilla

El pobre James se fue casi huyendo del sofá, y Lili y Remus no pudieron evitar intercambiar una sonrisa divertida por ese detalle.

–Deja de hacerle eso al pobre–Remus intentó controlar la risa.

–Creo que tengo el derecho–Lili señaló a James, quien para ese momento estaba parado junto a la mesa respirando profundamente–me ha molestado mucho desde cuarto año, eso me da la legitimidad para fastidiarlo por no poder decirme una palabra cuando le doy la oportunidad

–Pero te convierte en una persona vengativa y malvada

Lili se sonrió crípticamente.

–Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí, Remus

–Bien…–James llegó junto a ellos y Lili volvió a su pose “encantadoramente llamativa” mientras recibía la cerveza de mantequilla

–Gracias, Potter

–De nada–se sentó junto a Lili–¿estás preparada para los exámenes?

–Sí

–Claro que sí, comienzan pronto. Pero serán los últimos… estoy seguro que sentiré mucha nostalgia el próximo año

–Quisiera verte encontrar tiempo para eso mientras respondes tus EXTASIS–Lili dijo burlona

–Claro que lo encontraré: mientras la señora que los califica gruñe mostrando su desprecio hacia mí, podré sacar un segundo para llorar por lo mucho que extraño los exámenes de Minnie

Lili se rio y en ese momento Remus supo que ya estaba siendo inevitablemente atraída por la encantadora personalidad de James, tal y como casi todo el mundo lo hacía después de un segundo de conversación con el pelinegro.

» ¿Y qué harás de vacaciones, Evans?

–Viajaré a Escocia con mis padres

–Eso es bueno ¿verdad? a menos que tengas una relación horrible con tus padres o hermanos ¿tienes hermanos?

–Tengo una y sí, mi relación con ella es difícil, pero con mis padres me llevo muy bien… así que sí, será bueno

–Me alegro–James dijo incapaz de apartar sus ojos de la sonrisa que ahora adornaba los labios de Lili

Remus se sintió incómodo, lo extraño era que no lo hubiese hecho antes, Lili y James parecían no poder apartar la vista del otro y mucho menos, de sonreírse mutuamente. Era como si fuese ese extraño espectador de las películas románticas, ese que estaba ahí solo para arruinar el momento en que los dos protagonistas tenían un acercamiento serio por primera vez. A veces era el padre, el mejor amigo, el novio o novia del protagonista; y en este caso era él. 

Se levantó de su puesto sin ser notado porque James y Lili ahora mantenían una conversación sobre películas y fue hacia el grupo de chicos que estaba jugando Snap explosivo para tomar. Remus no bebía, pero sí le gustaba ver como los chicos que perdían sus cejas tomaban un gran trago de la botella para pagar por su error.

–Remus, vamos a bailar–una Mary McDonald muy borracha llegó a su lado y lo alejó de los chicos tomando

La fiesta estaba en el punto en que todas las parejas estaban demasiado cansadas como para bailar, pero no para besarse, así que en la pista de baile improvisada solo se encontraban algunos grupos de amigos moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Mary lo guio hacia el centro y ambos bailaron durante lo que pareció una eternidad para las pobres piernas de Remus, las parejas regresaron de su pausa para besuqueos y las canciones volvieron a ser casi exclusivas para los novios. El licántropo hizo ademán de alejarse, ya estaba cansado y no quería bailar canciones de pareja con Mary. Pero las palabras de la chica rubia fueron lo que lo detuvo abruptamente.

–Antes me gustabas

–¿Qué?

–Ya sabes…–se pasó la mano por el cabello ya desordenado–eras guapo y tierno y dulce y creí que te gustaban las mujeres

–¿Qué? –Remus estaba perplejo no creía que alguien pudiese gustar de él, mucho menos alguien que tuviera en tan alta estima

La chica comenzó a llorar, de ese tipo ruidoso y muy mocoso, y comenzó a decir palabras que Remus no entendió. Las parejas a su alrededor los observaron haciéndolo sentir muy incómodo con la situación.

–Lo siento… yo… soy patética…–lloró un poco más mientras Remus intentaba llevarla lo más lejos posible de las personas–. Te dejé una nota en la cual te decía todo lo que sentía por ti y tú–otro sollozo, esta vez más ruidoso–lo siento. Sé que eres gay y todo eso, pero nunca respondiste y... –Remus sentó a su amiga y le pasó un poco de agua

–Mary, tranquilízate

Ella negó con la cabeza y su mirada se llenó de furia.

–No me respondiste ¿por qué nunca me respondiste?

–Estás borracha y mañana te arrepentirás de lo que dijiste

–Debiste haber respondido mi carta ¿acaso mis sentimientos no eran importantes para ti? –bufó–Todos dicen que eres amable y bueno con los otros, pero conmigo no fuiste más que un cobarde egoísta

Remus cerró los ojos ante el brusco golpe. Él apreciaba mucho a Mary y le dolía mucho ver que su amiga lo veía como un cobarde. No importaba que él mismo pensara de esa forma, creía que se había esforzado un poco más en ocultarlo.

–Mary, yo nunca recibí una carta de tu parte

La chica lo miró indecisa, evaluando si Remus decía la verdad. No se inmutó, él no mentía. Nunca recibió un mensaje de Mary. Si lo hubiese hecho seguro respondería diciéndole de una forma educada frente a frente que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos; pero no lo hizo. Esta era la primera vez que sabía que la dulce Mary McDonnald sintió algo por él.

–¿Es verdad? –Mary pareció recobrar un poco el sentido

–No te miento, Mary ¿acaso crees que no te hubiese dicho algo si me entraba?

La chica negó con la cabeza y volvió a llorar, ahora más suavemente

–Lo siento por pensar mal de ti…

–Yo lo siento por no haber notado nada, Mary–le dijo con dulzura

–Cuando no respondiste, me enojé contigo y todo empeoró cuando te vi actuar tan normalmente conmigo, como si no te importara que con solo verte mi corazón se rompía en pedazos.

Remus asintió. Había notado el cambio de actitud de su amiga, esta era la primera vez que la chica le dirigía la palabra en seis meses, pero nunca le pasó por la cabeza que un enamoramiento hacia él podría ser la razón. Además, a él le quedaba muy fácil sentirse identificado con su amiga, pero a diferencia de Mary él sí debía actuar como si las cosas estuvieran como siempre.

» Lili fue quien me dijo que estaba haciendo una tonta de mí misma y me contó que eras gay y que…–señaló hacia la esquina donde se encontraba Sirius Black besándose con un chico–ya sabes

–Sí–Remus se removió incómodo, no le gustaba hablar de ese tema, ni siquiera con sus amigos

–Debe ser horrible tener que actuar como si nada, verlo pasear con cada chico de Hogwarts–negó con la cabeza–lo siento

–Creo que no deberías tomar más–si bien la cerveza de mantequilla no tenía mucho alcohol, Mary había bebido lo suficiente como para que esta le hiciera daño

–Tranquilo, tengo un gran control–tomó un trago

Remus miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda. Para ese punto Lili y James estaban hablando con susurros en el sofá mientras una pareja se besaba a su lado. Lili no ocultaba su sonrisa divertida y James parecía estar a punto de hacer un baile feliz. Remus miró a Mary, que volvió a tomar un trago y había comenzado a contarle sobre el chico muggle que había conocido durante las vacaciones de cuarto año y como lo había rechazado. Hizo señas hacia Lili, que todavía parecía muy concentrada en algo que le decía James, y cuando esto no funcionó lanzó un hechizo para que la bebida de la chica se derramara sobre la mesa. Lili miró hacia arriba y luego se fijó en él, su evidente incomodidad y la presencia de Mary, quien ya estaba a punto de recibir una cuarta botella–¿en qué momento se había tomado la tercera?

–Mary, creo que deberías dormir–Lili corrió a su lado, detrás de ella también estaba James con una mirada preocupada

–¿Por qué? –preguntó casi insultada–¿crees que estoy demasiado borracha como para mantenerme despierta?

–No, querida, creo que estas demasiado borracha como para no avergonzarte a ti misma–la sonrisa de Lili se amplió, era obvio que estaba enojada–¿Vamos?

Mary pasó su mirada de Lili a James entrecerrando los ojos y dio la vuelta hacia las escaleras sin decir palabra alguna. Lili lanzó un suspiro cansado y dedicó toda su atención a Remus.

–Siento que te hiciera sentir incómodo. Ella no es así casi nunca

–Claro que no, Lili. Conozco lo suficiente a Mary como para saber que esto es algo provocado por el alcohol

–Bien…–se pasó la mano por el cabello–creo que... también quiero descansar. Nos vemos, Rems–miró a James–, Potter

Cuando la joven se fue dejándolos solos y parados incómodos frente a un sofá que ahora estaba repleto, James dijo.

–Volví a ser Potter

–¿En algún momento fuiste James?

–Sí, cuando ella estaba lo suficientemente animada como para llamarme por mi nombre–suspiró–. ¿Qué te hizo Mary?

–Dijo que gustaba de mí, que envió una carta en la que explicaba sus sentimientos y que yo nunca la respondí

–Ah…–James se pasó la mano por el cabello, casi como lo hacía siempre, pero quienes lo conocieran sabían que ese _casi_ significaba que él escondía algo

–Bien, qué ocurre

–¿De qué?

–La carta de Mary, ¿dónde está? ¿por qué nuca la leí?

–Te vas a enojar

–¿Por qué lo haría? –siseó

–Sirius y yo la cogimos. Mary se la dio a Sirius, creo que ella no sabía lo de ustedes, luego nos pusimos a leerla y Sirius la guardó y me pidió que no te dijera nada sobre esa carta porque no te la iba a dar. Obviamente yo lo apoyé, después de… ya sabes, las cosas han sido un poco complicadas en todo el grupo y creímos que necesitarías la mayor cantidad de amigos que puedas y que una declaración de Mary podría arruinar su amistad

Remus miró a James y luego sus ojos recorrieron el salón en busca de Sirius, obviamente no lo veía por ninguna parte.

Estaba enojado. Sus amigos habían irrumpido en su privacidad, la habían atacado y tomaron decisiones en su lugar ¿con qué derecho se metían en su vida? ¿quién se creía Sirius para tomar una carta que había enviado Mary y leerla frente a James? ¿él, que no había dudado un segundo en dejarlo apenas tuvo la oportunidad, cómo se atrevía a decidir sobre su vida amorosa? ¿era la primera vez que lo hacían? No, ¿era la primera vez que Sirius hacia algo como eso?

» Moony, no te enojes por eso… fue algo estúpido

–¿Estúpido? –bufó–Mary dejó de hablarme durante seis meses y todo fue por culpa de ustedes ¿cómo se atreven a...? –se detuvo. No iba a gritar a James por eso, no por ahora. Cuando lo hiciera, estaría lúcido y tendría a James y Sirius frente a él para conversar

–Voy a dormir, mañana hablamos sobre esto

James asintió y se alejó de él, arrepentido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo, ¡Yeah!  
> Espero que les guste (y cualquier corrección, me la pueden dejar).


	3. Razón 3: amigos

_En las películas los amigos de toda la vida cuando intentaban involucrarse en relaciones amorosas tenían dos opciones: a) uno de ellos se enamoraba del otro y era rechazado casi sin alguna oportunidad real b) uno se enamoraba y el otro se daba cuenta que lo amó durante toda la vida y ambos tenían un final “felices por siempre”. Él nunca tuvo ninguna de esas opciones._

Comenzó a salir con Sirius en las vacaciones de verano después de cuarto año. Los cuatro estaban en casa de los Potter y Remus notaba que sus amigos ya habían descubierto a las mujeres. James coqueteaba con una chica maga que estudiaba en Betabounx y vivía unas cuadras más allá de su casa. Peter salía con una muggle que era la niñera de sus pequeños primos. Sirius ya había tenido su primer beso con una chica francesa que conoció durante uno de los múltiples viajes de sus padres. Y él no había encontrado ninguna chica que le interesara lo suficiente. Es más, no dejaba de notar los pectorales de Sirius cada vez que se quitaba la camiseta, como sus piernas se apretaban mientras hacia un intento de lucha libre con James, que sus labios eran rojos y gruesos y que, en serio, quería besarlos.

Sirius fue quien se acercó a él. El sangre pura lo abordó un día en la cocina, James y Peter estaban caminando hacia el lago que estaba cerca de la casa y ellos quedaron en alcanzarlos pronto. Cuando estuvieron solos, él le sonrió lentamente y preguntó:

–¿Moony, a ti te gustan los hombres?

Remus sintió que su garganta se secaba, nunca había sido consciente de lo ronca que podía sonar la voz de Sirus y lo mucho que le excitaba eso. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía el escrutinio de su amigo y negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

–yo creo que a mí sí me atraen–Sirius dijo acercándose, ahora el corazón de Remus latía a mil–¿no te gustaría que nos besáramos y comprobar si… ya sabes?

Remus tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta y asintió rápidamente. Era más que patético, lo sabía, pero en esos momentos solo podía pensar en que iba a besar los labios de Sirius.

Sirius fue el primero en acercarse y rozó con sus labios el pequeño lunar que estaba sobre su boca. Fue suave, como una pequeña prueba de lo que recibiría en unos segundos y Remus se encontró queriendo mucho más de eso. Luego vino el beso real, ese que hizo que las piernas del castaño se sintieran como gelatina y que casi lo hizo caer. Quiso pensar en otra cosa, hacerse el interesante y que Sirius no creyera que estaba abrumado por lo que sentía, pero solo el sentir los labios de su amigo sobre los suyos le provocó un temblor que demostraba su inexperiencia.

El sangre pura fue quien se alejó, murmuró algo sobre más pruebas y volvió a besarlo. Remus esta vez fue más participativo, movió los labios respondiendo con fiereza al beso de Sirius y, tomando el cuello del moreno, profundizó el beso. Sirius gruño y lo empujó hasta que ambos estuvieron apoyados contra la nevera.

Se besaron hasta que escucharon los pasos de James y Peter entrando a la casa. Ya estaba anocheciendo y sus amigos no dejaban de preguntarse qué habían estado haciendo para desaparecer durante casi toda la tarde. Remus, con las piernas adoloridas por las tres horas de pie, miraba a Sirius y se pasaba el dedo por los labios ahora completamente rojos de tanto besarse.

–estuvimos haciendo algunos experimentos…–el pelinegro le sonrió crípticamente

Desde ese momento su relación no hizo más que mejorar. Se tocaban a cada minuto del día, incluso cuando no era necesario. Se besaban durante horas en las noches y luego se dedicaban a conversar sobre cualquier pendejada que pasara por su mente. Incluso, Sirius le confesó que la chica francesa con quien se besó se llamaba François y era un chico muy masculino. En esas pláticas, Remus quería contarle algo así de genial pero nunca había tenido ninguna experiencia lo suficientemente interesante como para no quedar como un bobo.

James y Peter lo sabían. Nunca hablaron de ello directamente, pero era más que evidente que lo sabían. No hacían preguntas cuando ambos se levantaban en la misma cama después de horas besándose ni cuando ambos desaparecían juntos y regresaban con las manos tomadas y los labios rojos.

Lili fue la primera persona con quien habló sobre eso. La pelirroja era una pequeña entrometida y parecía notarlo todo a su alrededor. Fue durante una de sus rondas cuando la chica le preguntó sobre su relación con Sirius y Remus no pudo evitar contarle toda la historia: cómo comenzaron a salir, las miradas que le daba Sirius cada vez que sus ojos se chocaban, que cada vez que le veía tenía una erección (la pelirroja gimió asqueada por esa información) y que no tardaría mucho en enamorarse de él.

Como toda pareja tuvieron sus problemas. Remus no le dirigió la palabra a Sirius durante dos meses después del incidente con Snape y Sirius no le habló durante dos semanas después de que Remus decidiera quitarle 30 puntos a Gryffindor por una broma que había hecho a su hermano la noche anterior. Pero ellos sobrevivieron eso, incluso con los TIMOs, que les quitaron una buena cantidad de tiempo juntos, continuaron siendo una pareja buena.

Lo que no pudieron sobrevivir fue la salida del closet de Sirius.

La madre de Sirius quería casarlo con una prima lejana sangre pura que vivía en Francia, curiosamente familiar del guapo François. Sirius rechazó la oferta diciendo a su familia que probablemente él querría estar con François más de lo que podría soportar con la chica sangre pura. La reacción de Walburga Black no se hizo esperar y Orión, siendo el más calmado de la familia, explicó a su hijo que en una familia sangre pura no estaba la opción de ser un maricón. _Entonces tienen otra razón para avergonzarse de mí_ , Sirius respondió mientras se levantaba de la mesa. El señor Black, intentando controlar el enojo por la irreverencia de su primogénito, le advirtió que si salía del comedor podía empacar sus maletas porque ya no sería bienvenido en la casa Black.

Sirius tomó su decisión rápidamente: salió de la casa, sin siquiera ir a su habitación, cogió su escoba y varita, y condujo hacia la casa de James.

Remus fue a visitarlo a la noche siguiente, tuvo que rogar permiso a sus padres para que estos le permitieran excusarse de la visita de su tía Elizabeth y que lo llevaran a la casa Potter.

Sirius estaba volando en su escoba, parecía como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero Remus era muy consciente de que sí le dolía ya no pertenecer a ninguna familia, aunque su opción fuera la Black.

–¿cómo estás? –preguntó apenas el pelinegro aterrizo al frente suyo

–no debiste haber venido, no era gran cosa

–tampoco era gran cosa quedarme en casa

Sirius levantó una ceja, incrédulo.

–tú tía favorita, que vive en Australia y solo te puede visitar como una vez cada mil años, está aquí. Creo que sí era gran cosa

–no más grande que tú–Remus se acercó, Sirius todavía no había hecho ademán de moverse hacia él y eso ya era extraño de parte de alguien que era tan afectivo

–tenemos que hablar

–si eso es lo que quieres

–creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo

–¿qué? –Remus preguntó sin saber muy bien qué era lo que oía

–hemos estado saliendo durante un año, pero todo eso fue para saber si somos gay. Y ahora creo que deberíamos intentar…–se pasó la mano por el cabello–estar con otras personas

–quieres estar con otros hombres

–¡No! –Sirius gritó horrorizado, como si no fuera eso lo que ofreció un par de segundos antes–no solo yo, tú también puedes…

 _Pero yo no quiero estar con otras personas_ , pensó

» mira–ahora tenía la mano sobre el cuello–somos amigos y no quiero poner en riesgo nuestra amistad solo porque nos sentimos cómodos juntos–Remus dio dos pasos hacia atrás y Sirius lo tomó del brazo intentando otro frente–. Sé que piensas que es lo peor, pero nota que solo nos mantenemos juntos por comodidad. Es más seguro estar conmigo porque me conoces, sabes lo que me gusta, estas seguro que nunca tendremos silencios incómodos entre nosotros y nunca tendrás que decirme sobre tu pequeño problema peludo porque ya lo sé. Eso te hace creer que lo que tenemos está bien, pero no es suficiente, ni para ti ni para mí–aclaró al ver la mirada de horror de Remus

–nuestra relación no es suficiente

–Moony, no te quedes con esas cosas…–ahora la mano estaba en su cara, sosteniendo su mejilla con ternura. Se sintió patético solo por desear que su ex siguiera haciendo esas cosas–te quiero, pero solo debo saber si hay algo más que…

–lo nuestro–Remus intentó posar una sonrisa en su cara. Estaba siendo egoísta, Sirius ya tenía suficiente drama como para soportar un rompimiento tortuoso–te entiendo

–¿sí? –Sirius sonrió de _esa forma_ , Remus quiso poder arrancarla y quedarse con ella para siempre

–no hay problema. Quieres algo diferente y yo no te lo voy a negar

–no quiero que me odies por eso

–nunca te odiaría–Remus le sonrió dulcemente y fue apresado por un abrazo de Sirius que sin ocultar su alegría le agradecía por lo que hacía.

_Porque terminaran su relación en paz_

Tal vez debió haberse ido en ese momento, así hubiese pasado algo de tiempo con Elizabeth y conocer a su novia y su hijastro, su tía llevaba saliendo con una mujer dos años y esta tenía un hijo de la edad de Remus. Pero no lo hizo, Sirius estaba pasando un muy mal momento y necesitaba a todos sus amigos para él, aunque hubiese roto el corazón de uno de ellos hace poco. Lo peor era que Remus era muy consciente que una parte de él tenía la esperanza de que cuando Sirius superase lo ocurrido con su familia, ellos reanudarían su relación.

Terminaron las vacaciones y comenzaron las clases, y junto a ellas las marchas de parejas sexuales de Sirius. Cada semana un hombre nuevo, cada día un nuevo pretendiente y con cada minuto las esperanzas de Remus se iban al gafe. Sirius no volvería con él nunca.

 

Entró a la habitación con un portazo lo suficientemente ruidoso como para, teóricamente, detener a las dos personas que estaban sobre la cama frente a la suya. Salvo por el pequeño detalle de que ambos hombres estaban demasiado cómodos quitándose la ropa como para notar que tenían visitas. Miró a la pareja destilando todo su odio hacia ellos, no estaba de humor para esperar a que Sirius se cansara de besuquearse con su adquisición de la semana. Sacó la varita y apuntó hacia la lámpara que brillaba sobre la mesa de noche de Sirius, esta explotó rápidamente apenas murmuró _bombarda._

–¿qué mierda? –Sirius se alejó perplejo de su compañero en busca del culpable de la explosión. Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando se encontró con Remus mirándolo con una mirada enojada, casi desquiciada podría definir

–Remus…

–¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! –apuntó hacia el chico que estaba en la cama–¡VETE!

Remus temblaba sin poder controlar cómo se sentía. Era rabia, de la más pura y simple, era como si con solo explotar la lámpara de la habitación todo el enojo que se había esforzado por guardar hubiese encontrado una forma de salir y Remus quería permitírselo. Se lo merecía, llevaba un año soportando la actitud imbécil de Sirius, viendo cómo este desfilaba con hombres a su lado y lo trataba como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si fuese el deber de Remus aceptarlo. Pero lo que más le enojaba era ser consciente que Sirius le daba las migajas de su vida y que esta era su forma de mantenerlo cerca de él para que siga esperándolo, pero él ya no podía quedarse con eso.

–Remus, tranquilízate

Otro _bombarda_ , esta vez junto a la camiseta del chico, quien ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la prenda como para tener que dar un salto para alejarse del brusco ataque. La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron James y Peter, ambos respiraban agitadamente tras subir las escaleras corriendo hasta llegar a sus habitaciones.

–¿qué ocurre? –el chico de Sirius desapareció por la puerta corriendo. Ambos amigos intercambiaron una mirada preocupada y se fijaron en Sirius y Remus, quienes se miraban enojados desde los dos lados de la habitación.

–¿qué fue eso? ¿acaso estás loco?

–no, no estoy loco… estoy cansado–gritó– eres… un… ser egoísta y… y… caprichoso que espera que todas las personas se muevan a tu ritmo

–¡¿Qué?!–Sirius gritó y luego respiró profundamente en busca de tranquilidad. Si Remus no iba a ser el tranquilo del grupo, entonces él iba a aceptar el deber, al menos por esa noche–¿de dónde salió todo esto?–se acercó un poco más, como si Remus fuese un terrible depredador, que pensándolo bien sí era–¿hice algo malo?

–¿qué crees, Sirius?–Remus levantó la varita en su contra, deteniendo el acercamiento del pelinegro–¿qué crees que el perfecto Sirius Black pudo haber hecho para enojarme?

–Remus–James se acercó a ellos. Temía que su licántropo amigo terminara haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría–, sé que estas furioso, y tienes toda la razón para estarlo.  Baja la varita y hablamos como personas civilizadas

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron mostrando que ya comprendía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Miró a Remus como si supiera lo que estaba pasando por su mente y el castaño, como cada vez que Sirus hacia eso, no podía evitar sentirse desnudo: Sirius siempre lo descubría, sin importar lo mucho que intente negárselo él era como un libro abierto para el pelinegro.

–¿esto es por lo de antes? ¿todavía no lo has superado?

–Sirius…–James siseó–cállate

–¡NO! –gritó–¡joder, Moony! ¿estás enojado porque yo hice lo que tú no pudiste? ¿porque yo avancé y tú no pudiste? ¿eso es lo que ocurre?

Remus sintió como las palabras de Sirius lo golpeaban con la fuerza de mil kilos. Se sentía estúpido escuchando a su amigo hablar ¿acaso esa era la fuente principal de todo su enojo? ¿lo que le daba rabia era ver cómo Sirius superaba tan fácilmente lo suyo y él se quedaba estancado en esa etapa de su vida? ¿notar lo fácil que era de olvidar?

–Sirius, le estás haciendo daño–Peter intervino suavemente, como eran casi todas las intervenciones de Peter

–creo que ninguno de ustedes debería meterse en esto

–también es por la carta de Mary–Remus siseó tan suavemente que se sorprendió cuando Sirius lo miró a él con temor. Sonrió, volvía a tener el control de la conversación–¿por qué no me la diste?

Sirius se pasó la mano por el cuello, nervioso. La sonrisa de Remus se amplió, ahora estaba seguro de su victoria.

» Dices que superaste lo nuestro, pero filtraste una carta de amor enviada a mí ¿con qué derecho haces algo así?

–no fue por nuestra relación que lo hice–Sirius dijo fríamente, fue sorprendente lo inclementes que sonaron sus palabras–. Fue por ti–miró a James–. Ya hablamos de esto. Si Mary se te declaraba, complicaría su amistad así que mejor que no te dijera nada

–Mary no me habló durante seis meses

–eso no lo sabía–se encogió de hombros–pero sí te puedo asegurar que ninguna de mis decisiones tuvo algo que ver con nuestra historia, Moony–soltó una carcajada fría y cruel que rompió el corazón de Remus en mil pedazos–. Si hubiese encontrado a alguien que quisiera salir contigo, te aseguro que lo conocerías cinco minutos después

–bien–asintió casi robóticamente y caminó hacia su cama sin mirar a ninguno de sus compañeros de habitación

Se sentía como el mayor pendejo de todos. Por un instante creyó que Sirius se metía en su vida porque sentía algo por él. Tuvo que escuchar esas palabras del sangre pura solo para caer en cuenta lo mucho que deseaba que él dijera que volverían a estar juntos. Pero ahora todas las esperanzas de Remus se habían terminado por completo con lo dicho por el heredero Black y, si hubiese quedado alguna, él ya estaba harto de esperar pacientemente a que su amigo notara que lo amaba y que había cometido un grave error al dejarlo ir.  Ahora solo le quedaba actuar en consecuencia con la situación.

 

Durante la noche más larga de su vida, Remus llegó a tres conclusiones importantes y a una gran solución al problema.

  * Seguía enamorado de Sirius: bien, en realidad eso ya lo había concluido hacía mucho tiempo, pero pensó que con el tiempo se solucionaría. El problema era que no podía olvidar a Sirius por todos los detalles que compartían y eso nunca se solucionaría a menos que pasara menos tiempo con su amigo.
  * No podía ver a Sirius y actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido: si bien lo intentó durante mucho tiempo, ahora que Sirius dejó claro era consciente que Remus seguía enamorado de él, no podía seguir ignorándolo
  * Nunca volverían: tal vez esa sería la solución más fácil al problema. Si Sirius le dijera que lo amaba de vuelta, ambos se besarían y cabalgarían en un caballo blanco hacia al atardecer. Pero eso no iba a ocurrir. En la vida real, Sirius le dijo que no lo amaba y que prefería estar con toda la población LGTBI+ de Hogwarts. Así que tenía que actuar en consecuencia a la nueva información.



Solución: alejarse de Sirius antes de que este volviese a romper su corazón y su amistad quedara irreparablemente arruinada

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando salió del baño al día siguiente, Sirius estaba despierto, al igual que Peter y, para variar, James, aunque este no había perdido la mala cara de las mañanas. Los tres miraban hacia él sin ocultar su preocupación, casi como si temieran que Remus se hubiese matado mientras estaba en el baño.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –James fue el primero en hablar. Intentaba que su voz sonara ligera, pero en lugar de eso parecía como uno de esos vendedores puerta a puerta que querían sonar felices, si bien era más que evidente que no lo eran

–Sí–se sentó en la cama. Inmediatamente los otros tres merodeadores imitaron su posición–. Tenemos que hablar sobre lo de ayer

Peter y James asintieron, mientras Sirius pareció descubrir lo interesante que era la funda de su cama.

» No podemos seguir como antes

–¿Qué quieres decir con “antes”? –las voz fría y controlada de James resonó en sus oídos de Remus y este tuvo que tomar aire para decir las palabras que practicó frente al espejo

–Últimamente, todo ha estado tenso entre nosotros y lo han notado. También saben que la principal razón es lo que ocurrió entre Sirius y yo. Déjenme terminar–agregó al ver a James abrir la boca para interrumpir

» Sé que acordamos un rompimiento amistoso–miró a Sirius durante unos segundos. Él parecía más concentrado en su cama que en sus palabras, pero sabía que lo estaba escuchando–, pero sí ha afectado todas nuestras relaciones y por lo tanto a los merodeadores y sé que es por mi culpa.

Miró al suelo, no quería ver los ojos de sus amigos llenos de lástima mientras se dejaba ver toda la vulnerabilidad en su interior.

» Sigo enamorado de Sirius–suspiró–y creo que la única forma de superarlo es si consigo un poco de espacio lejos de todo esto.

–Lejos de Sirius–Peter aclaró

–Algo así

–¿Estás pidiendo que elijamos entre ustedes? –James preguntó, su voz fría como el hielo

–Nunca les pediría algo así– _sé a quién van a elegir_ , se contuvo de agregar–. Solo advierto que ya no vamos a pasar tiempo los cuatro juntos como antes

–¿Quieres que nos clonemos?

–No, James–se limpió el sudor en la frente ¿Desde cuándo el cuarto era tan caliente? –. Solo quiero que sigan siendo mis amigos a pesar de que no voy a pasar tiempo con Sirius, tampoco es que nunca nos volveremos a hablar

–Pues eso es lo que estoy escuchando, Remus

–¿Podrías hablarme a pesar de que ya no pase tiempo con tu mejor amigo? ¿Así sea dirigirme la palabra? Eso es lo que les estoy pidiendo

–¿Y qué haremos en las lunas llenas? –Peter preguntó provocando que, por primera vez, Sirius levantara la vista

–Me las he apañado muy bien sin ustedes cuando era un niño de seis años, no creo que ahora los necesite demasiado

–Bien, esa idea apesta–Sirius dijo, su voz sonando más como un gruñido–James y Peter irán contigo. Yo no me meteré en eso, pero a ellos sí que los necesitas

–No. No los pondré en peligro

–Vamos, Remus–plata y oro se encontraron, ambos implacables en cuanto a sus posiciones–, sabes muy bien que es la mejor opción

–No lo haré

–No te pedimos permiso–Sirius siseó

Remus pasó la vista por su grupo de amigos. James y Peter lo miraban tan seguros como ese día que les advirtió que no fuesen tras él en la luna llena y al día siguiente los encontró en _La casa de los gritos_ contándole lo asombrosa que fue la noche anterior mientras intentaban curar algunas de sus heridas superficiales.

–Bien–suspiró, derrotado por la tenacidad que, sabía, sus amigos poseen–¿aparte de la luna llena?

–Cómo haremos con los desayunos, las clases, el mapa…

–Chicos–cortó a Peter–, no es que no volveré a dirigirle la palabra a Sirius, solo que necesito un descanso de todos estos… muy abrumantes, sentimientos

–¿Y las vacaciones en la casa?

–Mis padres organizaron un viaje a Estados Unidos con la tía Elizabeth y su esposa. Mi plan es quedarme en Gales durante ese tiempo y hablaré con mis padres sobre las medidas durante la luna llena. Si no puedo, iré con ellos–se pasó la mano en el cuello–. Creo que estar lejos durante las vacaciones también sería bueno

–¿cuándo pensabas decirnos esto? –James preguntó, ahora estaba enojado

–lo decidí ayer, mientras dormía. Hoy llevaré la carta a mamá diciéndole que ya no voy a pasar las vacaciones en tu casa, James–se fijó en la mancha de agua en la pared–. Todavía no la he redactado, pero creo que será lo mejor

Miró a sus amigos. James seguía con el ceño fruncido sabiendo que no podría hacer nada para detener los planes de Remus, ya había decidido y lo haría con o sin el apoyo de sus amigos. Le enojaba no haber prevenido que algo como eso ocurriría. En el momento que Sirius y Remus comenzaron a salir debió detenerlos, debió forzarlos a jurar que no afectaría a los merodeadores pase lo que pase. Porque ahora, solo por ese pequeño desliz, su grupo de amigos estaba comenzando a desmoronarse.

Peter seguro estaba confundido. No entendía por qué había que tomar decisiones drásticas solo por un pequeño enamoramiento que podía superarse con un poco de tiempo. Tampoco entendía por qué ellos como grupo debían pagar por algo en lo cual no afectaron nada. Vamos, cuando comenzó la relación, ellos ni siquiera les preguntaron.

Y Sirius… bueno, Remus todavía no quería esforzarse para descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente de Sirius.

–Bien, ya tomaste tu decisión. Y, aunque no entiendo por qué debes ser tan exagerado y poner en peligro a los Merodeadores, no voy a intentar convencerte de que no lo hagas–James se levantó de su puesto y fue hacia el baño–. Hasta luego

–Estoy de acuerdo con James. Pero, es lo que tú quieres–Peter se cubrió con la sábana para volver a dormir

Remus miró a Sirius. En estos momentos, deseaba que su amigo le dijera alguna palabra sobre lo que resolvió… Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, las palabras que deseaba de Sirius (“por favor, Moony, no te alejes de mí porque la idea de no tenerte cerca me aterra”), no eran una opción posible

–¿Tienes algo que decir? –preguntó tontamente después de unos segundos de silencio. Peter se removió en su cama y actuando como si no hubiese escuchado nada

–Estoy seguro que lo que tengo para decir no te hará detenerte

 _Entonces no lo digas_ , pensó. Aunque, en su lugar, salió un:

–Dilo

Sirius negó y caminó hacia la puerta. Con su ceño fruncido, sus ojos azules brillando como el acero y sus puños apretados para controlar la furia. No hacía basta conocer al pelinegro para saber que este estaba muy enojado.

_Lo suficiente como para no soportar mi presencia en la misma habitación._


	4. Razón n4: Amigos parte 2

_En las películas de comedia, el grupo de amigos tenía una discusión en la cual todos tomaban caminos diferentes. En la vida real, los amigos no se separan tan fácilmente; sobre todo, cuando son tus mejores amigos y están en círculos tan similares que es imposible no toparse con ellos cada día._

 

Para evitar conjeturas del tipo “siempre desapareces en lunas llenas”, el día anterior a la luna llena Remus siempre se quejaba de un dolor de cabeza que se acrecentaba durante el transcurso de la tarde y hacía que él tuviese que irse a la enfermería desde la noche anterior, si bien todavía quedaba mucho tiempo para su transformación. Cuando la luna llena caía en fin de semana, con el fin de despistar en cuanto a la fecha, solía quejarse del dolor de cabeza desde el viernes y eso daba credibilidad a su mentira. Siempre era un día antes, era algo que nunca cambiaba, ya estaba perdiendo muchas clases.

Por eso, cuando se quejó de un dolor de cabeza dos días antes de su transformación, fue obvio que algo extraño ocurría.

 

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la victoria de Gryffindor y, con la cercanía de los exámenes finales y excusa de recuperar los días que iba a perder cuando llegara la luna llena, el licántropo logró alejarse de sus compañeros de habitación exitosamente. Se despertaba más temprano que los otros, pasaba los días junto a Lili y sus amigas, se encerraba en la biblioteca hasta el toque de queda y cuando llegaba la hora de dormir se despedía con un simple “hasta luego” y fingía dormir.

Si bien había dicho que las cosas no cambiarían entre los merodeadores, era inevitable sentir que los estaba haciendo elegir entre Sirius y él. Y no quería ver el resultado de esa elección; prefería alejarse de ellos. Por ello pasaba el tiempo con Lili; era mejor hacerlos sentir que no los necesitaba para que así ellos pudiesen ir con Sirius sin ningún remordimiento.

Aunque alejarse de ellos solo hizo que se mudaran a las puertas de la enfermería para esperarlo después de haber fingido el dolor de cabeza.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, se escuchaban las voces de James y Peter preguntando por él. Madame Pomfrey negaba, a todos, la posibilidad de entrar al menos que él lo quisiera y, por alguna razón, ella dedujo que eso era específicamente para los merodeadores. Y, después de unos segundos de escuchar a James explicando algo que Remus no pudo entender claramente, la voz tajante de la enfermera ordenó: “no quiere visitas y cuando las quiera les aviso, por ahora no podrán entrar”. La mujer abrió la puerta durante unos segundos y fue hacia su oficina

Remus tuvo que saber que sus amigos planearon algo (y de alguna forma metieron a la sanadora en eso) porque, apenas la puerta de Madame Pomfrey se cerró, Sirius Black se quitó la capa de invisibilidad.

–Ya me harté–El chico se acercó a él, enojado–entiendo que armes drama, entiendo que quieras pasar tiempo con Evans… ¡Demonios! Incluso te perdono que no quieras hablar conmigo–ahora la figura de Sirius se cernía junto a su cama, amenazante–¡¿Pero, el grupo?! ¡¿Qué tienen que ver ellos en lo que sea que ocurre entre nosotros?! ¡Se supone que no iba a afectar a Los Merodeadores!

–¿Qué?–No estaba preparado para el ataque de Sirius

–¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!–siseó suavemente, haciendo obvio su temor de que la enfermera regresara y lo echara de la habitación–¿qué ocurre?

Remus se aclaró la garganta suavemente ¿qué ocurría? ¿acaso no era evidente?

–Mira, yo no puedo continuar así

–Entonces nos diste un discurso sobre el daño que yo te haría solo para alejarte de nosotros, tus amigos–Sirius parecía incrédulo

–No es eso–su puso la mano sobre la frente, podía sentir como el dolor de cabeza nacía

–Entonces explícame qué es, Remus–Siseó–hace tres semanas eras la persona más madura y tranquila que el mundo podía conocer y ahora eres como un desconocido para todos nosotros; y todo porque… ¿qué? ¿no puedes soportar que no esté enamorado de ti?

Remus abrió los ojos insultado. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía que apretar los dientes para no terminar gimiendo por el dolor creciente, pero lo que había dicho Sirius bastaba para hacerlo enojar. ¿Es que todo se trataba sobre él?… Bien, si tenía en cuenta que era lo último que había dicho a sus amigos (aparte, por supuesto, de “buenos días” y “buenas noches”) la conclusión de Sirius no estaba errónea. Pero no todo era por él. Era muy consciente que James y Peter no habían tenido nada que ver en la relación fallida; y sabía que, si bien no estaban de acuerdo, los chicos apoyaron su decisión de alejarse de Sirius. Por eso él solo quería facilitarles la decisión, no quería verlos estresarse por elegir estudiar para los exámenes con él o con Sirius y no pensaba ponerlos en esa situación tan incómoda.

 _¡Vamos!, lo único que temes es ver como tus amigos prefieren a Sirius._ Se recordó

–Entonces, ¿qué?–Sirius lo despertó de sus furiosas cavilaciones–¿vas a seguir huyendo por eso? porque si ese es el problema, entonces no me arrepiento de haber roto contigo, Lupin

Remus pudo sentir cómo en ese preciso momento algo se rompió entre él y Sirius y, por el temor en la mirada del pelinegro, era más que evidente que él también notó el cambio. Nada volvería a ser igual entre ellos. Si había alguna posibilidad tras la solicitud de espacio de Remus, esta desapareció por completo con las palabras de Sirius.

–Primero–siseó, su voz tan fría como el hielo–, no es sobre ti; es sobre facilitarles la decisión a los chicos, no quiero obligarlos a elegir con quién pasar un fin de semana y a quién dejar solo. Segundo, tampoco me arrepiento de que hayas roto conmigo; así pude darme cuenta que lo horrible que fue quedarme estancado contigo

Sirius apretó los puños en un intento fallido por controlar la furia y dijo suavemente.

–Los chicos no están eligiendo, pueden pasar el tiempo contigo y conmigo al mismo tiempo; ambos somos sus amigos por igual–lo miró como si supiera que lo que Remus temía era que no lo eligieran James y Peter–. Así que…–se pasó la mano por el cuello–tranquilo

–Bien…

–Sí… bien

–Creo que deberías irte

Sirius se acomodó en su puesto y abrió la boca como si deseara decirle algo importante. Por suerte para Remus, su examigo desistió de la idea y salió de la habitación sin ponerse la capa de James. Es obvio decir que James y Peter se sorprendieron cuando vieron la imagen de Sirius Black saliendo de la habitación que Madame Pomfrey había prohibido explícitamente entrar.

A pesar de las quejas de la enfermera regordeta, James y Peter entraron a la habitación y le apabullaron con preguntas: “¿Te sientes bien?” (Sí) “¿Cómo estás? (Bien) “¿Te duele mucho la cabeza?” (no) “¿Qué ocurrió?” (solo quería un poco de tiempo a solas) “¿No te das cuenta lo mucho que nos preocupaste?” (lo siento chicos) “¿Ahora estas mejor?” (sí) “¿Qué te dijo Sirius?” (nada) y “¿Todo va a estar bien?” Esa pregunta fue hecha por James y, por primera vez, Peter se quedó en silencio para escuchar una respuesta de Remus antes de bombardearlo. Ambos se veían tan esperanzados con la idea que Remus no quería arruinarla. No ahora, al menos.

–No sé, chicos

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, después de mucho tiempo, publico un FF de Harry Potter. Por si fuera poco, un Remus/Sirius y de varios capítulos. Espero que les guste y tengan un gran día.


End file.
